The Queen Of The Sun (Intro)
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: Ngga bisa bikin Sumary gue masa - -


**The Queen Of The Sun.**

**Prologue : Cast's Introduce**

**Cast : Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai (Teleportation)**

**Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho (Water)**

**Park ChanYeol a.k.a ChanYeol (Fire/Flame)**

**Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O (Earth)**

**Byun BaekHyun a.k.a BaekHyun (Light)**

**Oh SeHun a.k.a Sehun (Wind)**

**Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan (Telekinesis)**

**Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris (Fly Dragon)**

**Zhang YiXing a.k.a Lay (Healing)**

**Huang ZiTao a.k.a Tao (Time Controller/HourGlass)**

**Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen (Lighting/Scorpion)**

**Kim MinSeok a.k.a Xiumin (Frost/SnowFlake)**

**Other Cast : Victoria Huang a.k.a Tory**

**Author : Sintia zahra Mujaranti a.k.a BabyChanBaekYeol**

**Genre : Fantasy ama mystery kali yehhh ._.V**

**.**

**The Queen Of The Sun.**

**HAPPY READING ALL ! ^^**

**Kim JongIn (Kai)**

Dia adalah Seorang Ketua dari Klub Dance. wajah nya yang tampan dan Eksotis itu dapat memikat semua perempuan yang melihat nya. atau bahasa keren nya adalah Love at First Sight,Yahh Cinta pada pandangan Pertama.

Sifat nya baik,Dingin kepada orang2 yang belum dia kenal,tetapi sangat heboh jika berada di dengan orang2 terdekat nya,Sifat nya Sedikit Lebih Dewasa dibandiing Sehun. yahh maklum lah,, Hanya beda beberapa bulan dengan Sehun.

Dia pemilik kekuatan Teleportation atau teleportasi. Lambang nya adalah KeyHole.

Dia menggunakan kekuatan nya jika dia sedang malas untuk mengerjakan Piket kelas.

**2. Kim JoonMyeon (Suho)**

Dia adalah Seorang Ketua Osis di sekolah nya. Wajah nya yang tampan,Senyum nya yang sangat memikat bagaikan seorang malaikat itu dapat membuat perempuan2 meleleh karena senyuman nya.

Dia adalah sosok yang berwibawa,tegas,namun lembut. dia juga sering menjadi sasaran DongSaeng2 kecil nya untuk di bully. Sifat nya yang lembut namun tegas itulah yang membuat Dongsaeng2 kecil nya menjadi sedikit takluk dengan Suho.

Dia pemilik kekuatan Air,, biasa disebut Hydrokinesis. Lambang nya adalah DropLet atau tetesan air. Dia juga biasa menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk menyiram Dongsaeng2 kecil nya yang malas bagun pagi atau jika sudah keterlaluan Membully

**3. Do KyungSoo (D.O)**

Seorang Namja yang sangat ahli dalam hal memasak. Dia juga termasuk Vokal utama bersama Baekhyun dan Chen. bertubuh mungil,bermata bulat besar alami,dan berpipi Chubby membuat siapapun gemas melihat dirinya.

Sifat nya yang bawel,cerewet,dan lumayan protectiv membuat Hyung dan Dongsaeng nya enggan membuat D.O marah. kalau tidak mau telinga bermasalah karena omelan nya terdengar 'merdu'.

Tapi siapa sangka,dibalik tubuh mungil dan menggemaskan nya. Dia memegang elemen Bumi,yang biasa disebut Terrakinesis. Dia bisa mengendalikan Unsur2 bumi seperti Batu dan tanah. Lambang nya adalah Semut,karna Semut HAMPIR mendominasi seluruh bumi.

Dia juga suka menyalahgunakan kekuatan nya pada saat dia kesal karna menjadi korban bully,akibat nya?, Tentu saja gempa bumi yang beragam ukuran (?)

**4. Park ChanYeol (ChanYeol)**

Dia seorang rapper yang populer di sekolah nya. Suara nya yang berat dan terdengar seksi itu dapat membuat semua orang yang mendengar suara nya akan terpesona,terutama ketika Ngerapp. Dengan tinggi 187 cm dan kaki yang bagaikan sumpit itu cukup membuat yeoja2 jaatuh hati pada nya.

Sifat nya Humoris,Tidak bisa diam,dan paling berisik diantara 12 Hyung nya.

Biasa nya dia akan membully D.O atau Suho dengan dibantu oleh BaekHyun yang sama Berisik nya dengan dirinya.

Dibalik semua sifat nya yang menyenangkan itu,, Dia memegang elemen Api, dia biasa di sebut Pyrokinesis. Dia memiliki kekuatan pikiran untuk mengendalikan api. Lambang nya adalah burung Phoenix

Berhubung dia orang yang jail,, Terkadang dia membuat 'kebakaran kecil' di dapur dan sukses membuat Suho harus susah-payah memadamkan api tersebut.

**5. Byun BaekHyun (BaekHyun)**

BaekHyun adalah Vokalis kedua setelah Chen. Tubuh nya yang mungil dengan wajah nya yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan seperti Puppy membuat orang2 yang melihat nya mempunyai keinginan untuk menggigit nya.

Dengan wajah yang begitu imut dan menggemaskan,, orang2 pasti akan mengira bahwa BaekHyun adalah Seseorang yang sangat kalem. Namun salah,, BaekHyun Ahli dalam Beladiri Hapkido, ditambah dengan kejailan nya bersama ChanYeol yang membuat Suho Pusing. Dirinya JAUH dari kata KALEM.

BaekHyun memegang elemen cahaya,dia bisa mengendalikan cahaya sesuka hati nya. Dia biasa di sebut Lunarkinesis. Lambang nya adalah Matahari

Bagi para Hyung & Dongsaeng nya, kekuatan baekHyun itu paling berguna ketika Mati lampu-_-

**6. Oh Sehun (Sehun).**

Sehun sama Seperti ChanYeol,Dia juga Seorang Rapper,hampir sama aktif nya dengan ChanYeol. Hanya saja Sehun memiliki poker Face,Tidak seperti ChanYeol yang selalu menunjukkan Cengiran khas nya yang membuat orang terkadang kesal melihat cengiran nya yang mainstream itu.

Dengan wjah yang Cool, Poker face yang perfect,Kulit yang putih seputih susu itu dapat membuat Yeoja2 yang dilewati nya Histeris karna ketampanan nya.

Dia adalah yang termuda,Umur nya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Kai,Jadi para Hyung2 nya harus memaklumi sifat manja nya. Dia ahli melakukan Aegyo. Aegyo nya selalu mempan untuk membujuk Hyung2 nya jika dirinya menginginkan sesuatu.

Sehun memegang Elemen Angin. Dia bisa mengendalikan Udara. Dia biasa di sebut dengan AeroKinesis. Lambang nya adalah Angin

Kekuatan nya juga sangat berguna jika mati lampu,Jadi tidak akan ada yang kegerahan saat Mati Lampu... -_-

**7. Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

Luhan berkewarganegaraan China,Tetapi dia sangat fasih dalam bahasa korea. Dia seorang Dancer disekolahh nya, tetapi dia lebih suka jika di tempat kan menjadi Vokalis seperti Chen,BaekHyuun,dan D,O

Wajah nya yang terlampau cantik bahkan melebihi seorang Yeoja, Dapat membuat Namja yang baru melihat nya akan mengira bahwa Luhan itu Seorang yeoja.

Sifat nya yang penyayang,ramah,hangat,dan Easy going membuat nya dapat dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dimana saja dan Membuat Semua Dongsaeng2 patuh pada nya,Termasuk BaekHyun dan ChanYeol.

Dia sngat menyayangi Sehun,Karna bagi Luhan,Sedewasa apapun sifat nya Sehun,Sehun masih butuh perhatian. Dia juga yang mendidik Sehun untuk tidak manja pada Hyung2 nya.

Luhan Memegang Elemen Telekinesis. Dia memiliki kemampuan menggerakkan beenda dengan pikiran nya. Dia juga mempunyai Mind Power yang entah apa guuna nya,Author ngga tau-_-. lambang nya adalh lambang yang susah dijelasin-_-

Kekuatan Luhan ini pas jika dia berada di Rumah hantu,Jadi dia bisa menambah kesan Horror dengan Menggerakkan benda dengan pikiran nya yang membuat seolah2 benda itu bergerak sendiri wkwk :D

**8. Wu YiFan (Kris)**

Kris berkewarganegaraan China,sama seperti Luhan,Dia juga sangat fasih dalam berbahasa korea.

Kris seorang Rapper disekolah nya,Dia juga seorang Kapten Basket yang dapat diandalkan. Tetapi dia akan merasa lebih nyaman Jika ChanYeol tidak berada di dekat nya.

Wajah nya yang Cool,Poker Face,Charismatic,bisa membuat Yeoja2 yang dia lewati Pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan Efek Kharisma nya.

Sifat nya yang Tegas membuatnya ditakuti dan disegani oleh semua Dongsaeng2 nya. Jika Suho sudah tidak bisa mngatur BaekHyun dan ChanYeol,, maka Kris yang akan Turun tangan untuk 'menertibkan' BaekHyun dan ChanYeol dengan 'cara' nya sendiri. Entah dicincang,di Rebus,di goreng. Hanya Tuhan dan Kris yang tahu.

Kelemahan nya adalah Aegyo nya Tao. Dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa2 jika Tao sudah menunjukkan Aegyo nya yng super ampuh itu. Dan hasil nya?,Dia akan menuruti Semuuuuuaaa kemauan Tao.

Kekuatan Kris adalah Levitation, Dia bisa terbang dan melawan arah gravitasi. Lambang nya adalah naga

DongSaengg2 nya merasa Bahwa kekuatan kris tidak bermanfaat,Sungguh Kurangajar-,

**9. Zhang YiXing (Lay)**

Sama seperti Luhan dan Kris,Lay juga berkewarganegaraan china,hanya saja bahasa korea nya masih belum terlalu lancar.

Lay Seorang dancer sama seperti Kai,, hanya saja dia lebih pelupa dibanding dengan Kai.. Yaahh,itulah kelemahan nya.

Wajah nya yang kalem,tenang,dan manis dilengkapi dimple membuat Para yeoja akan melting jika berada di dekat nya.

Sifat nya Yang penyabar dan penyayang membuat Dongsaeng2 nya tidak takut kepada dirinya,terutama BaekHyun dan ChanYeol.

Dia juga sering menjadi korban Bully-an seperti Suho & D.O. Lay hanya akan tersenyum jika Di Bully,namun jika sudah keterlaluan,Dia hanya akan berteriak "Yaakk !.. yahh,,, Sungguh penyabar Lay kita yang satu ini.

Lay memegang Elemen Healing. Diri nya biasa disebut dengan kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan sesuatu yang sakit/Yang layu. Lambang nya adalah Pegasus. Dia di juluki sebagai 'Dokter yang tidak memiliki pendidikan Kedokteran', dan Julukan tersebut di berikan Oleh Sehun, Sang Magnae. Sungguh Nista -_-

**10. Huang ZiTao (Tao)**

Dia juga sama Seperti Lay,berkewarganegaraan China & bahasa korea nya juga belum terlalu fasih. Hanya saja Tao tidak pelupa seperti lay.

Tao seorang rapper sama seperti Kris,, hanya saja dia 'sedikit' dibawah nya Kris.

Wajah nya yang Cool,dengan rahang yang tegas,Mata yang hittam legam dan tajam,postur tubuh yang ideal,membuat Tao disukai Semua yeoja termasuk Author-_-V

Sifat nya yang lebih kekanak-kanakan di banding Sehun membuat dirinya dimanja Oleh yang Lain,terutama Kris. Dia adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar nya Kris. Jika tao sudah merengek dan melakukan 'bbuing-bbuing' nya,, Kris akan menyerah lalu memberikan apapun yang tao minta.

Dia Ahli dalam beladiri Wushu,Dia juga ahli dalam Martial Art. Apalagi dalam hal bermain tongkat,Membuat Semua member tidak berani Menjahili dirinya. tentu saja karna mereka tidak mau di Wushu oleh Tao.

Tao memegang elemen Time Controller atau mengendalikan Waktu. Dia bisa memberhentikan,memundurkan,atau memajukan waktu sesuka hati nya. Lambang Nya adalah HourGlasses atau jam pasir.

Dia terkadang menyalahgunakan kekuatan nya untuk mengambil makanan milik BaekHyun dengan cara memberhentikan waktu. Tapi sayang nya,kekuatan nya tidak berpengaruh bagi Kai dan Kris. Entah kenapa Author juga ngga tau guys-_-V

**11. Kim JongDae (Chen)**

Nama panggilan nya yang seperti orang China dan bahasa mandarin nya yang lumayan fasih membuat orang2 mengira bahwa Chen adalah Chinese. Tapi salah,, Chen itu Korean.. Dia asli orang korea.

Chen seorang vokalis utama di sekolah nya, Suara nya yng tinggi dan merdu membuat siapapun akan memejamkan mata jika mendengar suara nya.

Nasib nya sama seperti D.O,Suho,dan Lay,, Chen juga suka sering menjadi korban pemBully-an. Hanya saja Chen juga suka membully,Jadi menurut para Hyung & Dongsaeng nya,itu karma baginya.

Chen memegang elemen Petir/lightning/thunder,, dia bisa mengendalikan petir sesuka nya. Dia biasa disebut Elecktrokinesis. Lambang nya adalah Scorpion.

Berhubung dia juga sedikit jail,, Dia terkadang memasukkan petir kedalam tas sekolah nya Sehun yang membuat atap kamar Sehun berlubang tetapi tidak menghasnguskan buku pelajaran nya. Itu semua karena Kendali chen yang Auuthor ngga tau apa nama nya-_-V

**12. Kim MinSeok (Xiumin).**

Dia juga bernasib sama dengan Chen,Sering dianggap sebagai orang Chinese, Apalagi wajah nya yang sangat Oriental. Orang2 yang baru mengenal nya akan sulit menebak apakah Xiumin orang korea atau orang china.

Xiumin ASLI orang Korea. Dia paling tua diantara ke-11 Dongsaeng nya.

Namun banyak yang mengira bahwa Xiumin adalah seorang Magnae karna melihat wajah nya yang begitu baby face. Entah Xiumin yang Baby Face atau Sehun yang berwajah tua,Hanya Tuhan dan Sehun lah yang tau.

Sebagai yang paling tua,, Tugas nya tentu saja adalah melindungi dan mendidik para Dongsaeng nya dengan baik,Tentu saja dibantu dengan Kris,Suho, Lay,dan D.O selaku 'Eomma' mereka.

Xiumin memegang elemen Frost/SnowFlake. Dia bisa mengendalikan Es dan membuat sekitar nya menjadi beku. Lambang nya adalah Frost.

Dia menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk 'membekukan' Dongsaeng yang kurangajar pada nya. Sungguh Hyung yang kejam.

**13. Victoria Huang (Victoria or Tory)**

Dan yang terakhir adalah Victoria Huang yang biasa di panggil Victoria. namun dirinya lebih suka dipanggil Tory. Dia seorang gadis remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun,, Dia seorang Canadian-Chinese seperti Kris.

Dia menguasai 7 bahasa,, Yaitu bahasa Inggris,bahasa indonesia,bahasa jepang,bahasa korea,bahasa prancis,bahasa mandarin, dan bahasa Cantonese.

Termasuk Gadis yang Populer,, karna dia satu grup dance dengan Kai dan Sehun. hanya saja dia tidak terlalu begitu mengenali Kai,Bahkan terkadang suka lupa dengan Nama nya kai.

Sifat nya suka menyendiri,tegas,dan sedikit galak,tetapi baik hati. Dia wakil ketua Osis Suho.

Dia tinggal sendirian di korea,, Orangtuanya sudah meninggal pada saat dia berusia 11 tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat. Itulah yang membuat nya sedikit Trauma untuk naik pesawat.

Tory hanyalah seorang gadis biasa,diaa tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan Xiumin dan 11 Dongsaeng nya...

Sampai suatu ketika Sebuah takdir lain mengubah Takdir nya...

**The End ;D**

**bagian cuap2 author yang sengklek**

Haloooohaaaaaaa ! :D ;D :D

kembali lagi dengan Babychanbaekyeol yang sekarang udah jadi anak nya Sulay kopel,Ponakan nya Taoris,Aanak tiri nye Chenmin,Adek nya Kaisoo,Ipar nya HunHan, Dan majikan nya Baekyeol wkwkw :D

ini pertama kali aku bikin ff dngan genre fantasy,,, Jadi need banget saran nih...

Last,

Mind to Review ?

Next or Delete ?

Arigatoo... ^^


End file.
